Kokoro Connect Light Novel Volume 07
Kokoro Connect (ココロコネクト) is a Japanese light novel series written by Sadanatsu Anda, with illustrations by Shiromizakana. Volume 7 was released on February 29, 2012. Summary The Cultural Society look forward to their upcoming School Field Trip to Hokkaido, but before they can have fun, the second years must focus on their career planning surveys. While the rest of the members seem to know what they want in their future, Taichi remains lost and unsure. Heartseed initiates his latest phenomenon which he claims will be "the finale." The phenomenon allows the second year members to see the secret desires of other students at Yamaboshi High. While most of the club agree to ignore the phenomenon, Taichi and Yui cannot bring themselves to do so, putting them at odds with Inaba and Aoki. The phenomenon leaves the StuCS divided, and the friends learn what it really means to be a hero. __TOC__ Chapters Prologue Chapter 1 - The Season for Career Planning Survey Chapter 2 - The Announcement of Beginning of the Last Chapter 3 - Cupid of Love Chapter 4 - Parting of the Ways They Believe in Chapter 5 - She is the Renowned Detective Chapter 6 - Under the Starry Sky Chapter 7 - Their Individual Decisions Epilogue: And Thereafter Plot Summary "This is the final one" said Heartseed 'Chapter 1' Summer Vacation is over and it's the start of a new term. Yaegashi Taichi receives a form to select his courses for next year. He has to choose whether to go into sciences or into humanities. He climbs up the stairs to room 401, the Student Cultural Society club room and opens the door. He hears the rest of the members talking about the future. Enjouji Shino was asked first but cannot come up with an answer. Kiriyama Yui tells Shino that it's still to early for her to make a decision and pats Shino's head. Seeing this, Aoki becomes jealous and wants Yui to do the same for him. Yui instead tells him that she'll give a few kicks and punches instead. Hearing this Taichi makes a Pro-Wrestling related comment but Inaba interupts saying it wasn't needed. Nagase says to Taichi, "Inaba is stopping Taichi from making stupid comments, Inaban is back!" Inaba responds by saying "I am always Taichi's best partner, undoubtly...". Before Inaba finishes talking, Nagase interupts saying "Dereban's stupidty is in the area". The StuCS starts talking about their own futures. Chihiro wants to get into a university and get a good paying, stable job. Inaba is going to into Sciences, trying to get into a university and discover the truth behind Heartseed. Iori is going into Humanities but is secretive about the job she wants, though she gives a hint that it is related to children. Yui wants to be a police officer in the future so she will take Humanities classes. Taichi, however, doesn't know what to say and his Course selection form remains blank. The rest of the members start giving suggestions to Taichi. Shino suggests that Taichi should become an announcer or a narrator so that she can hear Taichi's sweet voice every morning to wake her up. Inaba tells Shino that she is the only one allowed to receive any morning calls from Taichi. Shino then suggests that Inaba records the call and give it to her. Back to topic, Aoki was the next one to be asked. Aoki wants to be the boss of a new company. Because going to university is useless, he decided to work. Yui makes a comment saying Aoki can't get into university because he is not smart enough. Aoki says that it has nothing to do with that. Aoki's father has recently been fired from his job but said that "he didn't do it". The rest are confused by this last statement. Aoki's sister is working to pay off the loan, but right now he is fine for tuition because of a scholarship but there is still a financial problem. The rest of the members are worried about Aoki and Yui wants him to tell her what's really going on but Aoki declines to elaborate. After club activities, Taichi and Inaba go to a cafe and Inaba continously pokes Taichi on the cheeks. Their talk soon becomes serious, talking about Aoki's problem and Taichi's blank Course selection form. 'Chapter 2' The next day, Heartseed comes to the clubroom announcing that this time is the last one. This time, the second years in StuCS are able to see other people's hopes and desires which can be summed up as a "dream". The second years can see the dreams of everyone in the school except for their fellow StuCS members. The first years are not given this power but the second years are still unable to see their dreams. Heartseed calls this the bonus stage. After finishing explaining, the strategy against this phenomenon is to do nothing and ignore what you see. Inaba gives the name "Dream Perception" because you peek into other's dreams without permission. Inaba repeats "don't do anything about Dream Perception" to make it very clear. While Taichi is on his way home, he meets Fujishima Maiko jogging near his house. At that moment, Taichi sees Fujishima's dreams caused by "Dream Perception". He sees that Fujishima is walking towards a room with toilet written on it. Taichi interprets this dream as Fujishima wanting to use a washroom and offers her to come to his home to borrow his washroom and Fujishima accepts. After Fujishima is done, she asks Taichi how he knew about what she wanted and Taichi tries to make excuses to divert her from the truth. Taichi's sister, Rina comes home and meets Fujishima for the first time. Taichi then sees another dream. This time he sees Fujishima getting closer to his sister grabbing onto Rina's clothes. Taichi is horrified and immediately tells Fujishima to get out. The next day, Heartseed posessing Gotou and No.2 posessing a female student, see each other and have a conversation. No.2 asks Heartseed if the mission finished and if he regret it. Why? Isn't it odd? But Heartseed answers with "Who knows?" and the two release the bodies they're possessing. 'Chapter 3' The next morning, in the StuCS, Inaba is angry that the rest of the members did not ignore the dreams they saw, but decides to forgive them since it is the first time. Aoki then starts talking about the dream he saw but before Aoki can finish, Inaba tells him to "Shut up!". Inaba repeats what she said before and tells the rest not to do anything. Suddenly Inaba sees a dream and trips. The others thought that it was because she's tiring herself out just like the personality exchange but Inaba said that it's just the Dream Perception. She keeps quiet about it as promised. Yui asks Aoki about his family problems again and asked him why his cheek is red. Aoki replied by saying his sister slapped him in the face in the morning because he mentioned the financial troubles and post-secondary education problems. Aoki said to his sister,"I'm fine, but you should think about your own happiness too." His sister said to Aoki, "How can I sacrifice my brother for my own happiness, you retard. You should help yourself instead of me!" and then she hit Aoki. Taichi and Yui thinks that Aoki's sister is agresive and cool. Aoki makes a joke and laughs and changed the mood of the conversation while taking up the stress to himself. In class, Taichi and Yui see dreams of Ishikawa and Mariko being happy together and Taichi infer that they both want to start going out. Yui said that Taichi is starting to be like Inaba making very logical conclusions and analyzing the situations. Taichi said that going out with Inaba is like that. Yui and Taichi talk about what to do and started talking about how timing is important. Taichi talked about his past with Nagase and Inaba that if timing was different he might have gone out with Nagase instead. Then they remembered that Inaba has forbid them from doing anything about the Dream they saw and she would never allow them to take action. After school in the club room, Shino and Chihiro joined the group and were told about the new phenomenon and Heartseed appearing again but this time they are not involved.Inaba suspects that Yui is doing something behind her back and an argument starts. Nagase then uses her position as President to stop the argument. Taichi was then allowed to explain his case that this time is different than the previous phenomenons and that we are making conclusions too soon. Next Yui's turn to make an argument. Yui says, " I think that it's not weird to protect people from things happening and connect people if theres a good thing seen. I think we must use this 'power'." Chihiro abusing the power of Illusion Projection previously repeats "using power?". Yui makes a point that she hasn't decided to use the power but when there's a time that the power must be used, she will use it. The meeting is ended after Nagase asks whether anyone has anything else to say. On their way home, Taichi, Aoki, and Yui are all heading the same way and arrived at the train station. Yui noticed that Aoki didn't say anything in the clubroom and asked him whether he would use this power? Aoki replies confidently he wouldn't use this power and completely agrees with Inaba.Yui asks whether Aoki is on Inaba's side and replies who are we to decide what are good things to do and which people are in trouble. Yui then brings up even if using the power can help his father's situation would he use this power? Aoki says he wouldn't do anything. Yui keeps asking why and saying it is weird to not help those who we can help. Eventually she asks what happened. Aoki just replied with two words"sexual harrassment". Yui doesn't believe it and Aoki continues to explain. The situation was like this: A high school girl. Wrongfully accused Aoki's father and Aoki's famiy trusts him that he would never do such a thing. Aoki's father was arrested. There was no other witnesses on that train as well. Yui apolagizes but Aoki says that she doesn't need to. Both Yui and Taichi know that Aoki's father wouldn't do such a thing because when they met during personality exchange, they thought Aoki's father was kind and not a bad person. Aoki says one final word, " It's not fair to help those we choose, we have to not help everyone or help everyone." When Taichi got home, he is confused on what to do. He can't abandon people who he can help. Suddenly he sees a dream where a girl was running in the halls and sees a cell phone with a blue bear strap and after finding saying "thank god!". Taichi will be more careful tomorrow and notice if anything is dropped. Taichi can't decide who to side with, Yui or Inaba. On monday, Taichi tells Yui that he will help those that he cen help and use the power of Dream Perception to do so. When Yui asks about Inaba's permission. Taichi replies by saying her permission isn't needed. Taichi talks to Ishikawa and confirms whether he wants to go out with Nakayama. After confirming it he gives him a push to confess to Mariko. In the end, Mariko tells Taichi and Yui that she and Ishikawa are now successfully dating. Yui and Taichi meet after class and said that she is happy to see Mariko that happy. Taichi is happy too. Now without question, using this power to help people is not wrong. Yui says that those with power should help those who needs help as long as it's not a weird dream. Taichi then say, " The power to know other's dreams and desires, we should grant those wishes." At that moment Taichi noticed something. By knowing the dreams, wishes, and desires of people, they have a big influence on the others and can fullfill the desires of others. Doesn't this perfectly fit the act of god? 'Chapter 4' Taichi and Yui began to write down the dreams they see and help the people in the dream during school. Kiriyama and Taichi decided to help bring happiness to anyone they can help. Just thinking about this, Taichi is pleased with this decision. On the Friday after club activities, Inaba and Taichi went to their usual cafe. Inaba got straight to the point and asked Taichi," Are you planning something?" Inaba continued, "Taichi you have changed from a "Selfless Freak" to a "Meddling Bastard". Taichi replies by saying, "Everything's under control". After the weekend, Kiriyama and Taichi met again in class. Taichi suddenly sees a dream. in his uniform is playing soccer. He goes into a store and is handed a pair of spike shoes. Kiriyama asks Taichi what he saw but he doesn't tell Kiriyama. During break, Kiriyama goes to Taichi and tells him that she saw something about Aoki's father's problem. The pair went to the third year floor and searched for the girl Kiriyama saw in her dream. Kiriyama begins explaining to Taichi what she saw and thought that she said something odd. In the dream, the girl was saying "it's not like that! You got it all wrong! It's my fault!" Kiriyama thought that it was the opposite reaction for someone who was sexually harassed. They waited outside the classroom and Kiriyama pointed at the girl she saw in the dream. In the end they didn't confront that girl. When they returned to their own classroom, Nagase came to them and said, "Recently Yui and Taichi have been together all the time. You two also disappeared during break" Kiriyama looking at Taichi as if asking him what should we do? Taichi made an excuse by saying, "Kiriyama asked me for advice about Aoki, about love."Nagase bought it this time but continues to be suspicious of the two. During class, Taichi sees another dream. This time the dream showed a girl crying. It was the girl they saw at break. Her head was facing the ground saying sorry in front of a man. The man was Aoki's father. The girl started talking. "You're angry that I lied. I can't ask you for forgiveness but please understand the situation. The police came and things started coming out of my mouth. And then ...... " The girl kept looking at the ground. The dream Taichi saw, Kiriyama also saw. The two came to the same conclusion. Aoki's father was wrongfully acused for sexual harassment. During lunch break, Taichi and Kiriyama went into an empty classroom. From what Aoki said, it can't be certain that it was a wrongful acusation. The only people who knows the truth were Aoki's father and that girl. Kiriyama said, " It was such a coincidence that we saw that dream, maybe it's fate?" Then suddenly someone said, " You two appear to be aware of it." It was Heartseed. In the middle of the day using Gotou's body, it was hard to believe that Heartseed appeared again. Kiriyama clenched her fists and asked, " How do you keep coming so close to us with out us noticing?" Heartseed replied, " I was just walking normally."Taichi asked, " Do you have something to say?" Heartseed said, "Kiriyama wanted me to come, and Taichi was thinking deeply about being able to see dreams and told me to come." Taichi said, " So we can just call you to come out and you will." Heartseed replied, " Yes, but not always. Keeping this in mind is important. If you two are doing what I'm thinking of, this piece of knowledge is important." Taichi asked, "So we're on the palm of your hand and observing us?" " It's good if you do that for me . If you guys do that I will give you a hand since it's the bonus stage." answerd Heartseed. Kiriyama then said, " Why don't you just end this phenomenon already?" Heartseed then asked, " Is it ok to do that? You wouldn't be helping Aoki. It looks like you two can help Aoki right now. One more thing, please don't mention this "power" to anyonelse. It's annoying to clean up the mess after." With that last word, Heartseed left and Gotou returned to himself. The next day during Physical Education class, the Taichi's class and Inaba's class were together. The boys were playing basketball and the girls were playing volleyball. Aoki and Taichi were practicing dribbling and passing. Taichi told Aoki to pass but Aoki accidentally kicked the ball. Taichi went over asked him if he was alright. Aoki said that he had a family meeting last night. His sister treated him like a child and told him to stay out of it. She got really angry. In the end, divorce and selling the house was brought up and his sister said it was bad for him to listen to this conversation. Aoki frocefully passed the ball to Taichi. From that pass, Taichi felt that Aoki was really stressed and it was rare to see Aoki being cornered like that. Taichi then saw a worried Kiriyama looking at Aoki. After school, Kiriyama and Taichi decied to meet again to discuss Aoki's problem. Taichi then brought up that will the situation be solved even if that girl confesses to the police. But Kiriyama said," Aoki's father is still being wrongfully accused. A wrongful accusation is actually a crime. She lied to the police and now wants the chance to appologize." Taichi thought about it and realized that a person who commited a crime should be punished. What she did caused a lot of trouble to others as well. But they can't just go to the police saying what they saw in the dream. They would never believe in such a power. Kiriyama whispered, "Should we let the police catch her? What should we do?" Taichi didn't give a reply. After school, Kiriyama and Taichi went to the clubroom but Aoki was not there. Kiriyama asked Inaba where's Aoki but Inaba only could say that he had family issues to take care of. After the club activities, Kiriyama and Taichi called Iori to come with them to have a talk. Taichi used an excuse that he had to go home and think about the course selection form alone, to leave the club room without Inaba following. Enjouji thought that Taichi going home alone thinking about his course selection and career was a flag for him to go to a voice perfecting school. Taichi was not amused by her joke and left the clubroom. At a park near the school, Taichi and Kiriyama wanted to consult with Nagase about what to do. (Taichi and Yui sees a dream with Aoki's father and a girl who is apolagizing constantly to Aoki's father. Heartseed appears in front of Taichi and Yui. They talked about the phenomenon and warned them that something bad will happen if this is phenomenon is revealed to people outside of StuCS. Taichi and Yui decided to meet with Iori and asked whether she agrees with them. Iori only said that shes not an enemy and not an ally and has no opinion on the situation. She'll be neutral between the two parties. Taichi and Yui tracked this gril down and confronted her knowing the truth behind the situation. The girl feels guilty and decides to confess to the police and is taken away by the police the next day with the help of Fujishima. Inaba and Aoki are angry that the two used Dream Perception to help Aoki's father and in the end after an argument decided to become enemies. Aoki and Inaba for not using Dream Perception and Yui and Aoki for using the dream perception with Nagase being neutral as the referee.) 'Chapter 5' Gallery Shinochihiro.png|Chihiro & Shino 07_000h.jpg 07_049.jpg|In Taichi's home, Fujishima and Rina meet for the first time 07_000e.jpg|Taichi and Yui keep a secret from Aoki and Inaba 07_000f.jpg|Fujishima notices Taichi's ability to read people's minds 07_000g.jpg|The Hokkaido class field trip Nakayamajoy.png|A joyful Nakayama embraces Taichi and Yui Chihirosquabble.png|Chihiro grabs Kimura who wants to help Taichi 07_193.jpg|At the airport, Taichi talks with Watase and other classmates 07_305.jpg Inabachurch.jpg|Taichi faces Inaba 07_351.jpg Trivia *"Yume" translates to "Dream". Reference Baka-Tsuki Kokoro Connect Category:Light Novel Volumes